rumble_rosesfandomcom-20200213-history
Killer Moves
' Killer Moves' are a wrestler's powerful attack. It can be either a submission hold, a throw, or a barrage of attacks that do a lot of damage. Killer Moves can only be used when the wrestler has built up at least 1 bar of energy. Upon which, a Killer Move can be executed at any moment during the match, usually as long as they are standing. List of Killer Moves Reiko Hinomoto Sunrise Suplex A power throw that utilizes Reiko's strength as a wrestler. Reiko grabs, steps underneath and twists her opponent's left arm. She steps behind her opponent and hooked the left arm across their back. Reiko then turns her opponent around, whilst locking their right arm with her other hand. Then she arches her back and hoists her opponent over her body, causing them to turn 180° in midair and landing on the back of their neck. Reiko pins her opponent upon impact. Rowdy Reiko ''' ''Sunset Driver'' A power throw that utilizes Rowdy Reiko's strength as a wrestler. Rowdy first kicks her opponent in the stomach to force them to bend over. With their head in between her thighs, she grabs her opponent's right arm across their back with her right hand, and her opponent's left arm across their front with her left hand. Rowdy then lifts her opponent up and extends her arms out wide, causing them to turn 180° in midair and landing on their back. Rowdy pins her opponent upon impact. '''Noble Rose Crimson Harley A power throw that utilizes Noble Roses's strength as a wrestler. She first grabs her opponent’s right wrist with her left hand, and then hooks her right arm with their right arm. Noble Rose steps underneath her opponent’s arm, moves around behind them and grabs their left wrist with her left hand, while sticking her head under her opponent’s left arm. She then lifts her opponent up on her shoulder so that they are parallel to the ring. Finally, Noble Rose arches her back to drive her opponent’s head to the mat. Her opponent stands on their head for a few moments before falling on their stomach. Evil Rose Rolling Powerbomb A power throw that utilizes Evil Rose's strength as a wrestler. First, she bends her opponent forward and places their head in between her thighs. Evil Rose then places her hands around her opponent’s chest and pulls them up to lift them on their shoulders. From this position, she pushes off the mat with her legs to flip her opponent over. As both wrestlers flip, Evil Rose uses lands in a seated position to slam them back-first to the mat and transitions to a prawn hold for the pin. Dixie Clemets ''' ''Psycho Driver'' A power throw that utilizes Dixie's strength. Dixie lifts up her opponent in an an Argentine backbreaker rack position. As she throws her opponent off of her shoulders, Dixe falls into a seated position, driving her opponent's head to the mat. Dixie pins her opponent upon impact. 'Sgt. Clemets ' ''Clemets Buster'' A power throw that utilizes Sgt. Clemets's strength. Sgt. Clemets starts off with her opponent in a front facelock. Next, she drapes her opponent's near arm over her shoulder. Sgt. Clemets hooks her opponent's right leg and lifts her on her shoulders. She then runs forward, jumps and transitions into a seated position, driving her opponent back-first into the mat. Sgt. Clemets covers them for the pin. 'Aisha ' ''Ultimate Elbow Crash'' A hold that combines Aisha's submission with her striking abilities. Aisha applies a full nelson hold on her opponent and brings them to the ground. Next, she scissors her opponent's right arm with her legs, and traps their other arm with left, leaving their head exposed. Aisha continuously delivers elbow strikes to her opponent until they submit. 'Sista A ' ''Mach Strike'' A combo that utilizes Sista A's striking abilities. The move starts off with Sista A punching her opponent in the stomach. She follows with a pair of hooks to their face. Sista A then delivers a knee to their head. She finishes the move with a jumping round kick to her opponent's temple, knocking them to the mat. 'Makoto Aihara ' ''Galaxy Tornado Makoto'' A throw that utilizes Makoto's skills in Judo. Makoto first has her left arm around her opponent's shoulder and her right arm underneath their left armpit. As she pivots, Makoto slides the other leg between her opponent's legs and raises it up as she lean forward, pulling her opponent onto her upper thigh. Next, Makoto bounces the opponent up and falls forward, slamming her opponent on their back. 'Black Belt Demon ' ''Two Arm Shoulder Throw'' A throw that utilizes the Black Belt Demon's skills in Judo. She first grabs her opponent's wrist with both arms and turns around so she's back-to-back with her opponent. The Black Belt Demon then bends forward to throw her opponent over her body, causing them to land on their head. 'Aigle ' ''White Doe'' A throw that utilizes Aigle's skills in strength. Aigle first grabs her opponent's right leg and lifts them off of the ground so that they are hanging upside-down. She then moves her right arm to grab her opponent's shoulder for balance. After she lets go of their shoulder, Aigle drives her opponent head-first into the mat. 'Great Khan ' ''Variegat Wolf'' A throw that utilizes Great Khan skills in strength. Great Khan first hoists an opponent up onto his shoulders so that they are both facing in the same direction. She then jumps to force her opponent to bend forward. Great Khan then transitions to a seated position, driving her opponent back-first into the mat. 'Becky ' ''Cyclone-Rana'' An aerial throw that utilizes Becky's acrobatic abilities. The move starts with Becky's opponent's lifting her up in the air. But when Becky is airborne, she flips forward and lands with both of her legs on her opponent's shoulders. Becky then performs a backflip to swing through her opponent's open legs, dragging the opponent into a forced somersault and causing them to land on their head. As her opponent falls on their back, Becky sits on top of them, hooks their leg and covers them for the pin. 'Candy Cane ' ''High School Driver'' An aerial throw that utilizes Candy Cane's acrobatic abilities. Candy Cane starts off by leaping over her opponent by springing off of their knee. Once she clears over her opponent and falls down, she immediately scissors her legs around her opponent's neck. Candy Cane performs a frontflip to swing through her opponent's open legs. forcing them to fall backwards. Upon completing the rotation, she grabs her opponent's right leg and transitions into a seated position as they land on their upper back, pinning them in the process. 'Miss Spencer ' ''Dynamic Punch'' A combo that utilizes Miss Spencer's striking abilities. She begins with alternately slapping her opponent in the face. On the last slap, Miss Spencer's opponent is left in a daze. She finishes the move with a solid punch across her opponent's cheek, turning them around and knocking them to the mat. 'Mistress Spencer ' ''Rose Hip'' A power throw that utilizes Mistress Spencer's strength. She stands behind her opponent and hooks both their arms. Mistress Spencer then places their head next to the opponent's back and turns 180° while twisting one of her opponent's arms over both of their heads. With Mistress Spencer now in front of hero pponent and still hooking the opponent's arms, she drops to her kness, driving the opponent down face-first into the mat. 'Yasha ' ''Heavenly Kick'' An acrobatic strike that utilizes Yasha's agility. She springs off of her opponent's knee and flips forward 450°. Yasha extends her legs to plant both of her feet to the back of her opponent's head. As her opponent falls to the mat and clenches their head, Yasha somersaults forward and stands back up. 'Benikage ' ''Chaos Snow'' A powerful strike that utilizes Benikage's abilities as a ninja. First, Benikage jukes behing her opponent. She winds up and delivers a vicious bask elbow to the back. Her opponent cries in pain before falling on their knees and collapsing to the mat. 'Anesthesia ' ''Criminal Cutter'' A throw that utilizes Anesthesia's strength. She starts off by bending her opponent forward, stepping around behind them and lifting them under her arms with their front facing the mat. Anesthesia rocks her opponent back and forward to gain some momentum. Next, she.lifts her opponent on top of her shoulders into an Argentine backbreaker rack position. Finally, Anesthesia pulls her opponent on their neck and then rises up slightly, using the motion to push them off her shoulders, flipping them to the mat on to their stomach. 'Dr. Anesthesia ' ''Flying Stretcher'' A hold that utilizes Dr. Anesthesia's submission abilities. With her opponent lying in a supine position on the mat, Dr Anesthesia stands in between their legs and faces away from them. She hooks each of her opponent’s legs in one of her arms, and then turns her opponent face-down, stepping over them in the process and hooking their legs together with her body. Dr. Anesthesia transitions to a semi-sitting position and facing toward her opponent, With her arms now free, she grabs her opponent's chin in her cupped hands and leans back, pulling on her opponent's chin and applying pressure to his back. 'Lady X Substance ' ''Power Of The Punch'' An powerful strike that utilizes Lady X Substance's cybernetic characteristics. First, she kicks her opponent in the stomach to force them to bend over. As they recovers, Lady X Substance aims her right arm at her opponent and charges up. Finally, she detaches her hand and unleashes a powerful rocket-fist that sends her opponent tumbling halfway across the ring, doing a ton of damage. 'Lady X Subsistence ' ''Elevated Knee Drop'' An powerful strike that utilizes Lady X Subsistence cybernetic characteristics. First, delivers a corkscrew dropkick to send her opponent tumbling backwards. As her opponent rolls on their stomach, Lady X Subsistence leaps high into the air and transforms her body into a glider. She propels herself high above the ring before descending toward her opponent. As Lady X Subsistence reaches the ground, she reverts her body back to normal and drives both of her knees into their back. 'Sebastian ' ''Clown Buster'' A power throw that utilizes Sebastian's strength. Sebastian starts off with his opponent in a front facelock. Next, he drapes his opponent's near arm over his shoulder. Sebastian hooks his opponent's right leg and lifts them on his shoulders. He then runs forward, jumps and transitions into a seated position, driving his opponent back-first into the mat. Sebastian covers them for the pin. '''Non-Non Bear Hug A power throw that utilizes Non-Non's strength and submission abilities. When his opponent approaches, Non-Non locks his hands around his opponent's waist, squeezing and crushing their ribs and spine. Category:Gameplay Elements